Between raising hell and amazing grace
by Sarlina
Summary: We spent years being rivals untill he left town. Now that he's back, my life gets a little more interesting than I hoped for. And how the hell did I end up on Derek Hale's side in a supernatural war?
1. Prolog

**Hey :D this is just a little warning before I start. English is NOT my first language, so please be kind to me and overlook a few mistakes! I'm trying my best and I have a really nice Beta who helps me but if you find anything she didn't find I take full responsibility for it! But I'm happy about every help I can get.**

**I hope you enjoy my own little version of a Derek/OC Story and for fans of every other character: don't worry they will all have their "screen time" here ;)**

**Sadly I own nothing and make no profit with this. **

Beaccon Hills – 2005

_I caught myself looking at him today!_

_I don't know how it happened or why__, all__ I know is that I spend my whole time in Chemistry class __staring __at the back of his head __and__ it's not like there is a reason for this. It's not like I like him__, and__ he defiantly doesn't like me! We __spent__ the last two years practically hating each other__, but__ I can't help it. My eyes just kept darting in his direction._

_Our whole __rivalry__ thing started nearly two years ago. I was walking down the corridor in a hurry__, trying__ to get to my locker before first period began. Speeding up a little I hadn't had enough time to react to someone standing around the corner __and I __had practically __ran __him over__, no__ way in denying that__, and __I would have apologized if he hadn't reacted like I just killed his Dog. I swear!_

_I have never seen anyone get so angry just because someone bumped into him. Maybe he just had a bad day__, but__ whatever the reason was, things had gotten completely out of hand that day._

_He had yelled at me for being so careless and told me to watch where I go. I don't even know anymore what exactly his words had been. But something he said had made me snap and __yell__ back at him for being so rude__, a __fight that probably hadn't even been worth mentioning__, but__ we just __kept__ getting in each other's way after that. _

_My friend Heather always said that it was like the universe was trying to get us together._

_Well… Heather had always had __a __colorful imagination. My theory __to me and Derek however __was that someone up there really, really hated me__, and __that there was nothing __romantic __about this._

_Especially not about the time when I managed to throw my entire lunch at him__, which __WAS an accident even if rumors said something else__.__ It was actually quiet embarrassing__. Though __I have to admit that somewhere along the way we __probably __started to provoke each other purposefully._

_It__ didn't matter __though __if it was fate, coincidence or a punishment from some higher power. He was always there. Every time I turned around he stood there like he was __God's__ gift to the human race__, always looking __like there was nothing that he could do wrong__, and__ ALWAYS __making __me feel less. So I kind of hate the fact that I just couldn't stop thinking about him._

_But that wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't turned around after the bell rang. "Enjoying the view?"_

_I must have looked like a tomato__, totally__ at loss for words till the moment he left class__, not__ able to move till Heather touched my __arm__. "Come on Natalie__, w__e still have a few classes to go to__.__"_

_And just like that I realize that I may not hate Derek Hale as much as I thought._

_To bad I __wouldn't ever really __know__. T__hat this was the last time he would __ever be at Beacon__ Hills High __School..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey :D**

**I was so happy when I realized that there are people who like my Idea **

**A really big thank you goes to **Lycan Lover 411** who was the first one to review my story. Seeing that really made my day a lot better! And also to **Lisa**, for taking the time to leave me a review. **

**I'm also thankful for everyone else who put me on his favorite list or is following my story. **

**But the biggest thanks goes to my Beta **GatorGirlNaKole.11 **who invested her time to help me correct my spelling and who not just motivates me to keep writing, but also inspired me to start this project with her own fan fiction "Ellie's Story". So if you like my story and not already in love with her work, you have to check it out ;).**

**About the Chapter:**

**This was planned to be a lot longer. But the scene I had in mind just didn't come out like I wanted it to. So I decided for another ending. I hope you guys still like it.**

**Sadly I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Table three wants more coffee!"

There is this urge to throw away the towel I've been using to polish the glasses and make a scene. I mean, seriously, I've been working for eight hours straight today at my father's office and when I got here, had to have a two-hour-discussion with Mrs. Mayfield about the fact that if you have only a 20 l boiler, then there is no way to use more hot water at one time than what I'm doing now, and that there is no magical way to chance that if she doesn't want to pay for a bigger one!

I mean, are people that dumb or are they just acting that way to ruin my day?

"Natalie?"

"Yes, yes, sorry!" I send a small smile in Madges direction and accept my fate. The next two hours of serving coffee are mine. Well not entirely mine, but considering that Heather hasn't moved a finger since I started my shift tells me that she won't be that much of a help which is just great because this was her idea.

The Beacon Hill Truck stop has belonged to the Finchleys since I can remember, and I mean Finchleys as in Heather Lynn Finchley, who is supposed to be my best friend and not to use me for her own good!

During school I spend most of my free time here considering that my parents were always busy. My Dad had just started his own business and had to put in extra hours to keep it going and my mother had her hands full with her job at Withman and Bings, a law office in the next town. I don't think they ever seen each other for more than a few hours a week, leaving me to spend my free time with the Finchleys and helping out at the truck stop. It was kind of cool, don't get me wrong I mean I never had a curfew or anything and Madge paid me well for helping out here but I stopped doing that after I left school. Right now thought, I was wishing that I had never agreed to cover for Tracy Gruwell, who thought of calling in sick just an hour before her shift started.

"This is going to be like the old times remember?" Heather had said. "The two of us working together."

Yeah, right. Just like the old times. When I had to do everything while she was flirting with some guy at the counter. Can't really say I miss this...

But that isn't the biggest problem that I have. The real problem is the fact that Jeff Evans was sitting at table three. Jeff Evans who had sat there every day at 8 pm since I could remember. Jeff Evans who tried to hit on me for just as long. Normally I would be pleased about someone trying so hard, but not in that case. Jeff is the kind of guy that ate way to much fast-food, probably never had a girlfriend, but seemed to think that he was god's gift to the female population, which he is not, trust me.

I still try my best to put on a smile when I reach the table. "Hey Jeff! Need a refill?"

"Yes thanks, Nat," he answers while looking at me in a way I'm defiantly not happy about, and I swear if he even thinks about touching me I'm going to castrate him right here. So, I do the only thing that I can, I smile a little more and turn around after pouring his coffee, planning to bring as much distance between the both of us as possible, only to crash into something hard.

"Shit, seriously?" I'm not the one for cursing but what's enough is enough. I'm done. I'm going to take the few tips I made today and. Right now.

'Cause sitting on the floor with coffee all over me is definitely not how I planned my evening! Damn I have never been so glad that the coffee we serve here is mostly cold.

Looking up I try to figure out who exactly I had just run over and immediately wish I wish I hadn't. From all the guys in this town it just had to be Christian Baum hadn't it? My oh so great ex-boyfriend who decided to dump me after he cheated on me. He hadn't even left me the satisfaction of breaking up with him myself and instead of feeling even the tiniest bit guilty about me being on the floor, he had the nerve to smile down at me.

"Hey Natalie!"

Ass! First he sends me to the floor and now he's smiling? Ignoring the fact that this is actually my fault just as his hand he reaches me to help me up, I manage to get up on my own before staring at him. "What do you want Chris?"

"Coffee would be great," he answered, "and a good conversation is always nice."

I can't think it often enough today: Seriously?

"Chis we never had a good conversation," I told him, sighing frustratingly "We were good at a couple of things, but talking wasn't one of them."

He nods while passing me on his way to the counter. "Right," he says after a moment. "Maybe that was our problem. Maybe we should start talking."

My head snaps in his direction. "What? Why?"

He's looking at me like I should know exactly what he was talking about while I make my way around the counter to dump the stupid pot I just broke while falling ungracefully on my ass. "We will never have a chance to fix things between us if we don't work on our problems..."

"Fix things between us?" It takes me a moment to realize what he just said. "Woa… wait, You are not really thinking of us getting back together?" I must have gotten louder at the end because Heather is actually moving now. Even if that just means that she is looking in my direction. I raise my eyebrows at her, waiting for her or anyone really to tell me that this is some kind of joke, but no luck. So I guess I have to take matters into my own hand. "Just to make this clear, there will never be a repeat of the disaster that we called a relationship."

Chris actually looks sad for a moment. I can't help but wonder if he's really thinking about it. Not that it would matter, but it the thought of him missing me makes me feel a little better. I spent months feeling like crap, asking myself why I just can't find a guy that actually likes me. I thought that it was probably my fault, that I'm the one doing something wrong, doing something to push people away, but if he indeed is missing me, then there is a chance that I'm not a complete hopeless case. Right?

After realizing that I won't get an answer I decide to go over to a less crazy tropic. "You want your coffee to go? Or stay here?"

This time he seems to come back from his… Well wherever his thoughts had been. "Nat, please! Can't we just talk for like a minute? I just want to apologize for.."

"To go it is!" I interrupt him. I'm so not having this conversation here. _No_, I correct myself, _I'm not having this conversation at all!_

I turn around before he gets the chance to stop me and grab one of the paper cups to fill it up, ignoring Chris' protests and place the cup in front of him as soon as I'm done. "You need to go Chris!"

"But I need…"

"No!" I interrupt him again. "I need you to leave. Now!"

This time he gets it. I watch him walk to the front door, but I can't really move until it closes behind him. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and look at the towel I had used earlier and with a sigh, I grab it again. Time to go back to work. As I make my way over to table five to clean it up though, I can't help but wonder if I just made a mistake. I have this tendency to speak before I think and it got me in enough trouble when I went to school. I had always been the impulsive one, but what if he really had been serious? What if this had been my chance to finally be happy.

The little bell over the door rings again and I spin around as fast as I can, only to feel like I'm stuck in the biggest dejavu ever, because as soon as I turn around, I crash into something again. _Someone!_ I correct myself. But instead of going down again I feel a firm pressure on my back and my body is pulled into the person I crashed into. I can feel my cheeks flush and I take in a deep breath to stop myself from doing something that could embarrass me even more. Mistake! As soon as I do this I can smell it, well I'm not even sure what it is but it smells awesome, and I am sure, that the person in front of me isn't Chris like I had hoped, but at that moment I couldn't care less. It felt so good to have someone hold me like that.

I take another breath, trying to remember why this smell seems so familiar before I lean back to raise my eyes from this – defiantly manly – chest to take a real look at the person. The second mistake! I want to jump back. Hell I want to do anything instead of standing here and staring at this incredibly green eyes, because the moment I see them, I realize who they belong to. After all this time, I'm looking at Derek Hale again.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Like? Hate?**

**Please leave a review and tell me. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys.**

**I finally managed to update the second chapter! It's not as long as I wanted it to be but I kept changing things while I was looking for a new Beta (a big thanks to **Princess Misery **by the way **** )**** and even though I do have a few things planned out for this story, there are a lot of things I keep changing my mind about.**

**I still hope you like this new chapter:**

"Six years!"

"I don't care!"

Heather takes a deep breath before she puts the last cup in the dish-washer. "Come on Natalie, we were Teenagers back then. You grew up! And" she takes a look over at the other side of the room where Derek sits. "Hell so did he! You are both grown-ups now. So why don't you try and act like one!" She looks at me with that motherly look that she wears so well. I still don't know how. This woman is probably even more childish than I am. Normally she still gets her way with that look. Always makes me feel like a six year old that is being scolded for stealing some candy. But this time I refuse to accept my fate.

"I'm not going over there!" especially not after it took my nearly a minute to realize that I was supposed to step back after he caught me earlier.

"It's your job!" Heather points out.

I shake my head again. "I can always leave if that is what you want!"

Heather's eyes widen. "No, no, that isn't what I meant!" she fumbles with the dish-washer to close it completely then kicks it closed in the end before turning to me again. "But you have to admit that he did help you! And you thank him by ignoring him?" The way she says that it makes sense to me, but I'm still not ready to face him.

"He ruined my geography project!" I point out.

Heather sighed "Six years ago!"

She says this like she's okay with it and I'm not. I mean this guy just stepped into my life and managed to ruin every single day from my junior year on, just to disappear a day after I realized that I like him. A fact that gives me enough reason to worry, because who the hell falls for someone that constantly makes you feel either angry or feel like a complete fool? That is just wrong. I should probably be glad that he left town the way he did. Who knows how that would have ended?

"I'm calling my Mum if you don't move your ass over there right now!" Heather finally says.

Not fair! Seriously not fair! I sigh. Madge is the nicest person in the world, until it comes to work. If she found out I was refusing to serve a customer because I didn't like him, she would never let me hear the end of it. And hey, I survived Jeff, so this shouldn't be so hard. Right?

Okay who am I kidding? This is going to be hell for me. I spent two years trying to prove that I'm better than him and now I'm serving him coffee? I bet he's going to love this. That is assuming that he still remembers me. I don't know what version I prefer. The one where he knows exactly who I am and enjoys this or the one where he hasn't the slightest clue who I am because I was just some random girl in High School for him. Someone, not even worth remembering. Somehow I decide that I like the first version better.

"Okay!" I'm giving in. I should really search for new friends. Some that don't know how to talk me into stuff I don't want to do.

I grab a new pot of coffee and move my feet in his direction.

He looks up when he hears me coming and raises an eyebrow in silent question. Just like he did it back in school.

"Hey!" I try a smile. "Sorry for running into you back there!" I make a gesture to the door. "I thought you were someone else!" The eyebrow stays in place. "I.. I mean not that I planned to run into someone else…I…" crap. This is not going the way I hoped for. So I decide for another direction. "Can I bring you something?"

He seems confused for a moment, like he didn't expect me to ask him that, before he nods. "Coffee please"

I smile and raise the pot in my left hand before I realize that he has no cup. Shit. This is so not my day! I send him an apologetic smile before I turn back to grab a cup from the counter.

Heather smiles at me, holding out the cup for me. "See. It wasn't that bad!"

"What?" I lower my voice while I lean over the counter. "Did you just see me over there? This is probably the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"No, that was when you decided to come to school in that ridiculous skirt that your Grandma had brought you!" she answers.

What? It takes me a moment to realize what she was talking about. "There was nothing wrong with that skirt!" I defend myself.

"You mean except for the little unicorns that were on it. What did your Grandma think how old you were? Five?"

I roll my eyes. I would never say it out loud, but she was right. I stick out my tongue at her and turn around again.

Derek is watching us and for a moment it seemed like he had listened to our conversation. I feel my cheeks flush again, before I remind myself that we had been way to quiet for anyone to ears drop on us. Especially not from this distance.

_Don't be so insecure!_ I tell myself. _Just keep smiling_. And that's what I do. Even if he could have heard us, why should I be embarrassed?

I stop in front of him and put the cup on the table to fill it up. Still smiling at him. "Here you go."

The plan is pretty easy: Return back to the counter as soon as you can and hope that he leaves after that cup of coffee. It works till the point where I turn around. That's the moment he decides to speak.

"You're welcome"

I turn to look at him again. "What?" I ask confused. I bring him coffee and he tells me I'm welcome? _Please tell me that his ego isn't that big_. _Does he really think I should be grateful that he ordered his coffee here? _

But the look on his face seems pretty neutral and instead of a smart remark his eyes wander over to the door.

Oh. He's talking about the incident from earlier. I take in a deep breath. "Yea, thank you for that" Did that sound sincere? I honestly doubt it. And for the first time today, I feel bad about it. Heather is probably right. He did help me. He could have stepped back, but he didn't. I should really start acting like an adult. "It was really nice of you to help me back there! And I should have been more grateful." There, that sounds better. "I guess I was just a little surprised to see you here"

He nods but he doesn't seem like he wants to answer. I'm a little confused. Am I supposed to say something else? Or should I just walk away. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to miss the old days. At least I knew how to respond to an angry Derek Hale. This one just irritates me. A lot! I try to remember if there had ever been a time where we hadn't end up yelling at each other. But it seems that this is all we had done since the very beginning.

My thoughts get interrupted when I hear his cell ringing. I'm not entirely sure why, but I feel annoyed by it. Not because of some dislike for cellphones in public. Hell, I couldn't survive a whole day without mine. This was something different. It was more like I was mad about the interruption of the moment. I bite my lip and try to push this feeling aside.

I know I should turn around and walk away, to give him some privacy, but I don't. I don't know if its curiosity or something else, but whatever the reason is I'm staying exactly where I am right now.

To defend myself: Derek doesn't seem to mind.

"Have you found something?" is his first question after he takes the call. I roll my eyes. What kind of greeting is that? This has to be some kind of a guy thing. I don't get why you can't greet someone with a simple 'Hey'.

Whatever the person on the other side is saying it don't seems like it's the answer Derek had hoped for. He gets a more serious look and nods. A gesture that the other person can't possibly see. "Alight!" he says. "I'm on my way!"

He's halfway to the door before I even realize what is happening. "Wait!" the word is out of my mouth before I can think about it. And the reaction comes just as fast. He stops and turns around with a questioning look. I bite my lip. Crap! I have no Idea why I said that. I swear this is like High school all over again. I say and do the stupidest thing around him. I get mad when he looks at me like I'm a stupid child but at the same time I just really want to prove to him that I'm not! I can't explain it. It's a feeling I never quite understood. Maybe it's just my pride, maybe I just don't want someone to think of me like that. I want people to see me as the person I am. Or, maybe more like the person I want to be!

"Right!" to my entire surprise he seems to see a reason behind my actions, because he nods and comes back. "What do you get?"

What do I get? What the hell is he…. _Oh right! The coffee_!

"Two dollars" I answer while trying to look like this actually is why I called him back, and hold out my hand to him. He hands me the money and then he is gone.

I'm still starring at the door long after it closed. Trying to figure out what just happened.

"You okay?"

I snap out of my stupor and look at Heather with a half-smile. "Yeah" I answer. "I just…" I shake my head and turn around. "I'm just a little confused"

"About what?"

In moments like this, I actually hate Heather. "I don't know!" I admit while I make my way over to Derek's table to pick up his half empty cup. "It's just weird seeing him again!"

I grab the cup and when my eyes fall on the chair he sat on. His jacket still hangs there.

"Maybe you get your chance with him this time!" Heather says with a teasing undertone. I ignore her and put the cup back on the table before I take his jacket.

The leather feels cold in my hands and just to follow tonight's routine, I act before I think. I'm outside of the Truck-Stop before I even realize it. Looking for someone that is probably long gone. The parking lot is empty except my old Escort and Heather's VW-Beatle, and I can't hear a single car out on the road. This makes me realize that I didn't hear one after he left. I sigh and look around. The moon shines pretty bright tonight, allowing me to see even further. But even this is no help. Derek Hale has disappeared.

I turn around to go back inside when I feel it. Someone is here. I start to look around again, but the parking lot is still empty. I bite on my lip, trying to reason with myself. This is Beacon Hill's not some kind of horror scenario. It works for a moment. Until I remember the number of dead bodies that have turned up over the last few month.

"Oh come on!" I tell myself. "Those were animal attacks. Is not like there is some kind of murderer running around" I push the feeling at the back of my mind and take a last look around before I shake my head and make my way back inside.

**Okay that's it!**

**What do you think? I do have a few Ideas what's going to happen next. We'll see how that's going to end… any suggestions? Please leave a review!**

**Sarlina**


End file.
